


Warm and Cozy

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hell's Studio AU, Other, Protect Charlie with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Charlie Lawrence is a young child who was homeless before being adopted by two Joey Drew Studios workers, music director Sammy Lawrence and actress Susie Campbell.
Relationships: Susie Campbell/Sammy Lawrence
Comments: 22
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantomthief_fee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/gifts).



> So I’ve been enjoying @queenofcats17 stories focused around Charlie Lawrence. I want to protect this pure bean with my life!! I might write more Charlie Lawrence stories because they are so cute!!

It's only been a few hours since the Lawrence family adopted Charlie. Thanks to Wally, Sammy found the poor kid shivering, alone and dirty due to being on the streets for who knows how long. Sammy and Susie were now walking back home with Susie holding their new child sleeping in her arms. Charlie was still a bit of a mess with their hair still a bit matted, but with Charlie asleep they decided tomorrow will be the preparation for getting Charlie adopted into their home. But first, a good night's sleep before dealing with a stressful task.

Sammy unlocked the door to their apartment and went inside. Susie laid Charlie on the couch gently before looking up at her husband. “I’m going to set up their room.” Susie whispered. “Keep an on them in case they wake up.” 

Sammy nodded. “I will.” He whispered back. Susie smiled and went into the unused room to set it up. Sammy sat on the couch watching his new kid sleep. Sammy couldn't believe it, he’s finally a dad and Susie is finally a mom. The music director thought they would wait a couple months or even a year before thinking about having kids, but now they didn’t have to wait.

Charlie stirred in their sleep and started to wake up. Once they woke they looked around and saw that they were no longer at Joey Drew Studios, but an apartment. “Hi Charlie.” Charlie turned to see Sammy sitting on the couch opposite of him.

“Are we at your place?” Charlie asked.

Sammy nodded. “Susie is making your room so you can sleep comfortably in bed.” He explained. Charlie nodded and looked around their new home. There they saw a piano, a radio, and a bunch of photos of his new parents and the workers at the studio. Charlie’s eyes spotted the photo at the studio and saw Bendy, Boris and Alice posing and smiling with their father and mother.

“I didn’t know you knew Bendy and his friends!” Charlie beamed.

Sammy froze as his eyes widen. He forgot about the toons being alive and walking around the studio. How was he going to explain that to Charlie?! Taking a deep breath he told Charlie. “Yeah their troublemakers, but sweet toons.” He explained.

“How do you know that?” Charlie asked.

Sammy sighed, “The toons are real.” He whispered.

Charlie’s mouth dropped. “Your lying.” They replied.

Sammy shook his head. “I’m not. I’ll prove it to you tomorrow.” He promised. 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” Sammy and Charlie shook hands keeping the promise. Charlie heard the door opened and saw Susie come in.

“Charlie, your room is ready.” Susie said. Charlie walked over with their new mother who took them to their new room. The room was simple with a bed and drawer. “Its not fully made, but we’ll make it the room of your dreams.” She explained.

Charlie ran to their bed and collapsed on it. They brought the blankets close to them and snuggled close before falling back asleep. Susie and Sammy chuckled seeing their new child back asleep. Seeing Charlie asleep started to make them feel sleepy and they should be heading to bed themselves too. Susie shut off the lights before heading to her and Sammy’s room to get some sleep.

However, despite feeling tired Sammy or Susie couldn’t sleep. They both were looking up at the ceiling wondering if they would keep Charlie or not. They were in a string of “what if’s” that could put Charlie into a scary situation. “Susie?” Sammy whispered. “Are you still awake?”

“Yeah.” Susie replied. “Let me guess thinking of the same thing?”

“Yep.” Sammy replied.

Susie sighed and rolled over to face Sammy. “I know we don’t know much about Charlie, but I’m just worried if their past might catch up to them or we can’t keep them.” Susie started to tear up. “I’m already bonding with them like their my own child. I-I don’t want Charlie taken away from us.”

Sammy shushed his wife and wiped a tear from her face. “Susie. I’m scared too, but we should not worry for Charlie’s sake.” Sammy explained. “The more we worry the more Charlie would worry and we just need to reassure them that-” Sammy got cut off hearing the door open. There was Charlie rubbing their eyes like they’ve been crying.

“Could I sleep with you? I-I had a bad dream.” Charlie whimpered.

“Of course.” Sammy replied. He didn’t want Charlie to have a bad first night. Charlie smiled and ran to their parents' bed and snuggled close between them. Sammy and Susie gave Charlie some room before putting the blanket on top of them. “Night Charlie.”

“Night.” Charlie replied. “I love you.”

Sammy’s eyes widen, frozen in bed. He slowly smiled and closed his eyes falling asleep. There was nothing to worry about now just sleeping peacefully as a family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured writing another story featuring @queenofcats17 Charlie Lawrence. I care for this child and I want to write more featuring them, because I have a few ideas. 
> 
> So I decided to make Warm and Cozy another set of drabbles just for Charlie. Not sure if it will be a long set like my Samsie one, but just so I don’t have a bunch of Charlie stories separated. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Thank you for bringing me back to the studio, dad!” Charlie beamed.

After being with the Lawrence’s for a while, Sammy and Susie figured now is the best time to tell Charlie the truth about Bendy, Boris and Alice. They’ve been keeping it quiet from Charlie not knowing how they would react to find out their favorite toons are alive and working around the studio.

“You sure now is a good time to tell them?” Susie whispered.

“We can’t keep quiet about this forever. They’re bound to know.” Sammy replied whispering back. Susie sighed and looked at her husband, he was right Charlie needed to know now that their part of their family technically making them part of the Joey Drew Studios family.

The Lawrence’s arrived at the studio and were greeted by Joey Drew at the door. “Morning Sammy! Morning Susie!” Joey greeted with his happy go lucky attitude, which annoyed Sammy at times.

“Morning Joey.” Sammy replied not enthusiastic as always.

Charlie moved out of the way and smiled seeing the head of the studio, Mr. Joey Drew. “Are you Joey Drew?” They asked.

Joey laughed. “You must be Charlie Lawrence.” Charlie nodded. Hey gave a laugh and ruffled their hair. Charlie laughed and fixed their hair.

“That’s me!” They replied. Joey smiled enjoying the kid’s enthusiasm. Susie tapped Joey on the shoulder and whispered into his ear. Joey’s eyes widened hoping Susie wasn’t joking about what she requested. 

“Are you sure?” Joey asked. Susie nodded. Joey sighed, “I’ll go get them, just hope they are not busy.” He left the room going upstairs to get who Susie wanted Charlie to meet.

Confused, Charlie walked towards their mother and asked them, “Where is Mr. Drew going?” They asked.

Susie looked at Sammy and gave him a nod. Sammy sighed and went to his kid. “Charlie there’s something about this studio that we’ve been wanting to tell you.” Sammy started. Charlie blinked them and looked up at their mother. 

“You see this studio is not like any other studio, it’s…”

“Is Mister Drew a crazed lunatic?” Charlie asked cutting their mother off.

Sammy’s eyes widened. “No.” Sammy replied. “Well I don’t know?” 

“It’s about Bendy.” Susie answered. 

“What about Bendy?” Charlie asked.

Susie was about to bring it up till Joey came back. “Susie! They're here.” He said, and came down with the three toons right behind him. Bendy, Boris, and Alice appeared to Charlie looking nervously. Well, except Boris who kept a smile, but was nervous nonetheless. 

“Charlie, I know you can see them, and you're not dreaming, but…” Sammy started. “The toons are real and alive.” 

Charlie looked at the toons and walked up to them. Charlie took a good look at each toon and saw they looked exactly like the cartoons, but were alive and right in front of them. “Are you sure, these are real life toons?” They asked.

“Pull off my head to find out.” Bendy replied. Charlie shrugged and did what Bendy said. They tried to remove Bendy’s head, but it quickly went down like a magnet. Charlie blinked wondering what they just saw happened. Charlie tried to remove Bendy’s head one more time, but still latched on like a magnet. 

“Wow.” Charlie was speechless. Charlie turned to their parents, “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“We wanted to tell you, but…” Susie started.

“We didn’t want you to freak out.” Sammy finished.

“Or you didn’t believe us and thought we were crazy.” Susie added.

What surprised the two parents was seeing Charlie smile. “This is so amazing!” They beamed. Charlie hugged Bendy tight. The demon laughed and hugged the kid tight. 

Bendy chuckled and tried to let go, but Charlie held on to their hug tight. “This kid’s a hugger.” He laughed. Susie and Sammy chuckled seeing their child being affectionate towards Bendy. Boris and Alice thought this was cute and hugged Charlie and Bendy as well. 

“Are you two real as well?” Charlie asked.

“Of course.” Alice replied, giving a giggle. Charlie gave a squeal and hugged Alice. The angel smiled, and looked at her voice actress. “Their sweet and kind like you Susie.” 

Susie blushed. “Thanks Alice.” The toons and Charlie let go and went their separate ways, as the work day was about to start. The Lawrence’s went to the music room as Charlie dashed through the door to their father’s office.

Sammy gasped realizing there was one thing they forgot to tell Charlie. “Charlie wait!” Sammy shouted. Charlie skidded towards the door as their hand was on the knob. “Careful opening that door, Bendy loves to pull pranks and I don’t want you to become a victim.” 

Charlie opened the knob, and before they stepped in nothing happened. Charlie walked in and saw no prank in sight. Sammy was confused and thought maybe Bendy didn’t pull a prank today. However, the music director was wrong as a bucket of ink fell on his head. Charlie snickered, but held in their laughter so they wouldn’t upset their father.

Sammy sighed knowing that he’s cursed by being pranked by the little devil darling himself, Bendy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie decides to make new friends and ends up befriending Buddy and Dot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After being on a road trip for a few days and some rest I have two new chapters of Warm and Cozy for you all. These two might be my last ones for a while, as I have no idea what to write about Charlie and their family next. When an idea hits me I’ll let you all know.
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

Sammy Lawrence was working on his latest music piece when he heard a sigh coming from his kid, Charlie. Sammy turned and saw Charlie on the couch lying down and staring at the ceiling.

Since being adopted, that meant for Charlie to be enrolled in a new school. Charlie enjoyed their new school, but the only problem was making friends. No one was bullying the young kid, which was a relief to the Lawrence family, but for some reason kids never noticed or talked Charlie since joining school. 

Now, that doesn’t mean Charlie didn’t have any friends at all. They did have Bendy, Boris and Alice as friends, but because they work and help at the studio too, they’re busy like Sammy and Susie.

“You alright Charlie?” Sammy asked.

Charlie looked up at their father, “Yeah, I’m just bored.” They replied. “When will you and mommy get done with work?”

Sammy sighed and walked over to the couch to sit with his kid. “Well I need to finish the music for the orchestra episode, and this episode needs three songs to go.” Sammy explained. “And your mother is out with Allison for the day.” Charlie sighed knowing everyone was busy, but he couldn’t complain this was their parents job.

Sammy had to think of something and fast before his kid died of boredom. Soon a loud crash was heard making Charlie and Sammy leaving the office to see a familiar face picking up papers off the ground. 

“Are you okay?” Charlie asked.

The young boy, who looked to be a bit older than Charlie looked up at Sammy and his kid. “Y-yeah I’m fine. I just slipped in an ink puddle and all of the stuff for Mr. Lawrence fell, and…” the young boy stopped talking and took a look at Charlie. “I didn’t know Mr. Drew hired another kid at the studio?”

Sammy sighed. “Art Department this is my kid, Charlie. Charlie this is Art Department, or Buddy as everyone calls him.” Buddy glared at the music director calling him Art Department then Buddy.

“Thanks Mr. Lawrence.” Buddy replied, sarcastically. Buddy just wished Sammy would just call him Buddy, but he knew Sammy’s attitude and anger if someone tried to cross him so he just dealt with the nickname. Though Buddy smiled at Charlie and held his hand out to them, “nice to meet you Charlie.”

Charlie looked up at Buddy and smiled, shaking the studio gopher’s hand. “Nice to meet you too Mr. Buddy!” They replied. Charlie looked at the papers on the floor and helped pick them up for Buddy. “Here you go.” 

Buddy smiled seeing how sweet Charlie was, unlike their father. “Thank you.” Buddy replied.

“You’re welcome.” Charlie looked at all the stacks of papers and saw Buddy give half of the stack of papers to their father. Charlie frowned feeling bad that Buddy has all this work to do. “Do you need help Mr. Buddy?” 

Buddy turned to Charlie. Sure it would be nice to get some help with his job, but this was the child of Sammy Lawrence that was asking for help. “N-no thanks Charlie. I got it under-”

Sammy cut the young boy off by slapping his back. “Of course Charlie.” He turned to Buddy. “Charlie has nothing to do at the moment, so it would be nice for him to help out.” Buddy turned to Sammy before turning to Charlie who had a smile on their face as their eyes twinkled.

Buddy sighed giving up. “Alright, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to get some help.” Charlie gasped and saluted Buddy.

“I won’t let you down Mr. Buddy!” Charlie promised.

Buddy chuckled, “Just call me Buddy,” He said handing a stack of papers to Charlie. Charlie followed Buddy downstairs to help out with gopher duty. Before Charlie disappeared, they waved bye to their father. Sammy chuckled and waved goodbye to his kid before heading back to work.

To Buddy it was only for a few minutes, but to Charlie it felt like forever. The two were walking downstairs towards a dark room. Charlie gulped as the room got darker and darker the further they went down. Soon the stairs ended to a door, and from the other side light appeared. Buddy opened the door and Charlie’s eyes widened seeing what could be a kid’s dream. 

Charlie saw carnival games all over the room as well as an entrance towards a Boris Train Ride and a Haunted House. “I didn’t know Mr. Drew had a carnival?” 

Buddy chuckled. “This is Mr. Drew’s next big project, but that’s a secret.” He explained. Charlie nodded and zipped their lips and promised to keep it quiet. Buddy chuckled and walked over to a room where two people were discussing plans.

“Are you sure that’s what Joey wants?” The woman asked.

The man sighed. “Yes. I just want Mister Drew to stick with one idea.” He said, upset about the change of plans right in front of them.

Buddy cleared his throat, which caught the attention of the two workers. “Um hi, Mr. Piedmont, Miss. Benton. I hope you don’t mind me barging in, but Mr. Drew has more stuff for you” He explained, sheepishly smiling. Bertrum sighed and just signaled Buddy to hand him the papers. Buddy nervously handed the papers to Bertrum who took them and analyzed the papers.

“Who are they?” Charlie whispered.

“This is Bertrum Piedmont and Lacie Benton. They are creating a place called Bendyland.” Buddy explained.

“Bendyland?”

Buddy nodded. Bertrum looked and saw the young kid. “Who is this?” He asked.

“This is Charlie Lawrence. Sammy and Susie’s kid.” Buddy explained.

Lacie walked up to Charlie and got a look at the kid before giving a smile and ruffling Charlie’s hair. “You’re alright kid.”

“Thanks.” Charlie nervously chuckled. Charlie walked up and got a close look at the blueprints for Bendyland, and saw a ride being made. “Wow! Is this one of the rides?” 

Bertrum turned to the kid. “Yes, it's my Colossal Wonder!” He beamed.

“Cool!” 

Charlie toured around the room, before Buddy decided it was time to get going and finish up the last of the paper deliveries, which was in the writing department. “Charlie, want to know what happens in the cartoons and how it comes together with the animation?” Buddy asked. Charlie nodded in reply. Buddy opened the door and said, “here you go, the Writing Department.”

Charlie stepped into the room and their jaw dropped seeing everyone at work writing the next Bendy episode. Buddy went in and walked up to one of the writers, who was typing away as her glasses were on the bridge of her nose. “Hey Dot.” Buddy said.

The girl, Dot stopped typing and put her glasses back on her eyes. “Hey Buddy, what brings you to the Writing Department today?” She asked.

“Well I got the deliveries for the next episode and just thought to stop by and say hi.” Buddy explained, rubbing the back of his shoulder. He then handed the papers to Dot who handed it out to the rest of the writing team. Some groaned, but some didn’t care and just went to finish the current piece. 

Dot got back to her seat and turned to see Charlie. “Your Sammy and Susie’s kid, Charlie, right?” Dot asked.

Charlie blinked surprised Dot knew about them. “Yes, how did you know?” They asked.

Dot smiled. “I like to explore on my breaks, my gut tells me too.” She explained.

“Dot loves exploring, it helps her with her stories.” Buddy added.

“And helping me work faster, plus you forgot I enjoy exploring it gets a good story out of it.”

Charlie pulled a chair close to Dot and sat down next to her. “Can I hear some of your stories?” They asked.

Dot smiled and went to pull out one of her finished stories and read it to them. Charlie sat there with a smile as Dot read one of the Bendy episodes she had written. Buddy too enjoyed the stories Dot told him, he always did. Dot got done with her story, and Charlie was amazed.

“You’re an amazing writer Dot.” They beamed.

“Thank you.” Dot replied. “Think that helped brighten your day?”

“It did!” Charlie replied. Charlie blinked and faced Dot again. “How did you know I was bored today?” 

Dot chuckled. “Like I said. I like to explore. I passed by your dad’s office and saw you relaxing on the couch staring at the ceiling.” She explained.

“Oh right.” Charlie chuckled. “Your gut?”

Dot shook her head. “Not my gut this time. Just passing by.” She explained. Charlie smiled and enjoyed the rest of the day with Dot and Buddy.

After the work day ended, Charlie blabbed the entire ride home about spending time with Buddy and Dot. They talked about their interest, and how they would like to join them one night for dinner at the bar they hanged out at, but was cut off by Susie.

“Charlie you're too young to go to the bar.”

Charlie sighed, sinking down to their seat. Sammy chuckled, “Don’t worry maybe we can plan Dot and Buddy to go out to a family place sometime.” 

“Really?” Charlie beamed.

Sammy chuckled. “Really.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an ink spill at the studio, Charlie starts to turn into a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw a new secret for Charlie that their secretly a cat. However, how they became a cat is beyond me so I decided to have fun with this idea and write how did Charlie become a cat. 
> 
> Note: This is just my headcanon on how, but if there’s another story/true story of how Charlie became a cat then yeah, but hope you still like it!

It was a quiet uneventful day at the studio, Wally was cleaning up the floors, Thomas was fixing the pipes, Buddy did his deliveries as usual, and Henry did his work on the animations as Bendy watched by. Yep, just a normal day until…

SPLASH

The workers looked up from their work as a pipe burst, and it was a loud one. “That’s not good.” Bendy commented. The workers dropped what they were doing and ran to the scene of the ink leak. Buddy and Wally screamed to see who was the victim of the latest ink leak. The child of Music Director Sammy Lawrence, Charlie Lawrence. 

“We are so dead.” Wally, Buddy and Bendy said together. The demon ran towards the puddle and knew everyone in this studio was about to die as he pulled out Charlie’s sweater from the ink puddle. “Yep everyone in this studio is officially going to die.” Bendy exclaimed. 

“Well. I’m out.” Thomas said walking away. He wasn’t going to get involved in this and no way he was going to die tonight. Thomas stopped when he heard a meow coming near the puddle.

Everyone went quiet as the meow was heard again. They turned and saw a small little kitten come out from the shadows. The cat had the same color as Charlie’s hair, even the same eye color, there was also a drop of ink on their fur. 

“If this is a stray, I think we’re safe, for now.” Wally commented. 

“But if this is Charlie, we’re pretty much done for.” Buddy added. Their answers and fears were revealed when the kitten jumped onto Bendy’s arms and snuggled up on Charlie’s sweater. Everyone looked at each other knowing they were dead, but Thomas who didn’t care just left the studio and went home.

The workers were seated in the break room thinking of what to do for the time being. Good news, for now Susie and Sammy weren’t at work and were out for lunch so they had time to keep Charlie away from them for the time being. Bad news, Joey was in a meeting with Bertrum and who knows how long it would be before he showed up and fixed this. Meanwhile, Charlie just rested on Bendy’s lap as the demon pet the young kitten. 

Speaking of Joey, he finally came back from the meeting feeling tired, but glad Bertrum and him could agree on something without getting into a fist fight. “Hey everyone, what did I miss?” He asked. The workers glared at Joey as Bendy went up to Joey showing Charlie as a cat. “Oh.”

“Oh indeed.” Henry replied.

Joey gulped. “I-I can fix this don’t worry.” He stuttered. 

“You better! Because if you don’t I won’t be outta here! I’d be dead!” Wally shouted.

“We are all dead!” Buddy added.

“Okay! Okay! Calm down. I can go and fix this.” Joey said. He got a hold of Charlie and rushed back to his office to find a cure to make Charlie human again. Now it was back to playing the waiting game. 

It was about an hour and still nothing about Charlie if they were back to normal or not, and Sammy and Susie could be back at any minute, “What’s taking Mr. Drew so long?” Buddy asked.

“Joey never takes this long when coming up with a cure.” Henry explained. They waited a little longer before hearing someone come through the front door.

“We’re back!” Susie sang. Everyone looked at each other and screamed. This was it! This was the end! The workers were so freaked out their screaming attracted Susie and Sammy. “What’s wrong with you guys?” She asked.

Everyone looked at each other wondering what to say to Charlie’s parents without Sammy trying to kill them. “And where’s Charlie?” Sammy asked. No one knew what to say, and just decided to give up and accept their fate.

“Sammy, Charlie is…” Wally started, but got cut off when Joey’s office door opened and Charlie ran to their parents.

“Hi mom! Hi dad!” They yelled running to their parents and giving them a big hug. Susie chuckled and hugged her child back.

Joey came out of the office and smiled. “Charlie spent time in my office just drawing pictures, and was on their best behavior.” He explained. Even though it was a lie, Joey was good at keeping a straight face to workers when things go wrong.

Sammy didn’t believe it at first, but seeing Charlie was okay and nothing happened to them, he would drop it for now. “Well,” Sammy started. “Thank you for keeping an eye on Charlie.”

“Anytime Sammy! They’re a joy to have around!” Joey beamed ruffling Charlie’s hair. Charlie laughed and smiled at Joey. The Lawrence family decided now would be a good time to head home and have dinner.

Once the Lawrence family left everyone sighed in relief that nothing had happened to them, and Joey or Charlie didn’t reveal what happened. “Glad things are back to normal.” Henry said putting his arm around his old friend.

Joey chuckled “Well temporarily.” Joey added.

“What?” Henry asked.

“Well you see. The reason it took me a while was. The potion worked, but the side effect is Charlie can transform into a cat at will.” Joey explained. He gave a sheepish smile as everyone stood in shock that Charlie still can become a cat.

“Should we tell them?” Buddy asked. 

Wally shook his head. “Let them find out for themselves.” Wally answered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone how are you hanging in there with what's going on in the world? If you must know I'm doing a bit better, after a few breakdowns, panic attacks and stress I got a new chapter for you all! I'm still not 100% better more like 90%, but I'm hanging in there. Hopefully during this time I can get some stories out for you all new and updated chapters so you all can have something to read during this time.
> 
> However, with the release of Animal Crossing New Horizon's I might be delayed with stories again. I hope you enjoy this story and stay safe!

Today was a big day for Charlie. Their entire class was putting on a play of fairy tales for their friends and family. Each of the classes had a fairy tale to put on, and Charlie’s class was doing Jack and the Beanstalk. The best part about it is everyone has a part in the play, whether it be acting, painting sets, or both.

Though, while Charlie was excited they were a bit nervous. They never did acting in their life before, not even after being adopted by an actress, Susie Campbell who voices Alice Angel in the Bendy cartoons. Charlie never asked their mom acting tips or anything about acting. Luckily, no one except for Charlie’s friends know their parents work for Joey Drew Studios.

Charlie sighed. “I’m so nervous, this is my first play ever!” They complained to their friend, Patty.

Patty laughed patting her friend in the back. “Don’t worry Charlie. You're going to be fine. No matter what role we get.” 

Charlie chuckled, Patty always gave them pep talks when they felt nervous. Soon the two friends looked up to see their teacher with a paper in his hand. “Alright class, I got the roles for the play.” He announced. He went through the list of characters in the play as well as who they’ll be played by in the class. Charlie sat in their seat nervously as the class was being called one by one on who they would play. Even Patty got a role in the play, playing the harp. “And Jack is going to be played by none other than...Charlie Lawrence.”

Charlie almost fell out of their seat hearing their name called. They straightened themselves up still in shock from hearing their name called. “I’m the main lead? W-why?” Charlie asked. “I’m just asking.” They added.

“Well the class decided you’d make the best Jack,” The teacher explained. 

Charlie almost wanted to cry, their classmates made them the role of Jack. Before Charlie could shed any tears they wiped them away and smiled at their class. “Thanks everyone.” They said.

Patty smiled. “No problem Charlie. You're going to do great!” 

“We’re counting on you!” Another classmate shouted. Charlie smiled as the class cheered them on to do well in their first play ever. 

On their way from school to Joey Drew Studios Charlie was reading the script in hand. They were nervous, but if their parents can remember lines from storybooks they could memorize lines from a play. 

Sammy Lawrence was finishing the music for the next Bendy episode when he heard the door open and saw it was Charlie looking at a paper. “Hey Charlie how was school?” He asked.

“It was good. Guess what?”

Sammy chuckled. “What?”

“My school is doing a play of Jack and the Beanstalk and I got the role of Jack!” Charlie exclaimed.

Sammy smiled and hugged their kid tight. “Congratulations Charlie! I’m so proud of you!” Sammy beamed as he spun around with their kid in happiness. Soon Sammy stopped realizing that Charlie is the star and had to wonder one thing. “Wait your mother doesn’t know about this yet.” He gulped.

Charlie shook their head,“No, but I want to tell her. She might have some advice for me.” They explained.

Sammy chuckled. “Your mom is the best at this acting stuff, but she’s not here right now.”

“Where is she?” Charlie asked.

“With Allison going dress shopping for Allison’s date with Thomas tonight.” Sammy explained knowing the whereabouts of Charlie’s mom. Charlie smiled and for the rest of the day Charlie read their script and said their lines. 

When Susie and Allison came back from shopping, Sammy was cleaning his office and Charlie was asleep. “Hey Sammy.” Susie sang as she gave her husband a hug. Sammy chuckled and hugged his wife back. “How was Charlie’s day at school?” 

“You would not believe it Susie, but our little angel got their first role in a play.” Sammy whispered. Susie smiled wide and was ready to squeal, but had to hold on to it not to wake Charlie. She leaned over to her child and shook them gently as it was time to get dinner and head home.

“Charlie. Wake up. We have to go.” Susie whispered.

Charlie slowly opened their eyes and looked to see their mother smiling at them. Charlie smiled back and hugged their mom. “Mom guess what?” They asked, still tired as they just woke up.

Susie smiled. “Your father told me you're going to be in a play.” 

Charlie nodded. “But did he tell you I got the lead role?” They added.

Susie covered her mouth in shock. She gave a squeal and hugged Charlie tight. “Oh congratulations my angel!” She beamed. Charlie smiled, hugging their mother back. “So what’s the play?” She asked. Charlie handed their mother the script and Susie smiled seeing it was Jack and the Beanstalk. Charlie even mentioned they got the role of Jack, which gave Susie lots more reasons to be happy for their kid.

They left the studio and Susie celebrated, by taking Sammy and Charlie out to a huge dinner as well as getting some ice cream. When they got home, Charlie was in bed in their pajamas as they read their script a bit more. Charlie heard a knock on the door, and shouted, “Come in!”

Susie opened her child’s door and smiled. “How’s my little actor doing?” She asked.

“Good. Just reading my script.” Charlie replied. Susie came in and sat on her child’s bed. 

“How are you reading?” Susie asked.

Charlie sighed. “Mom, do you think you can give me acting advice?” They asked.

Susie smiled putting a hand to her heart. “Of course.” She said. “Okay first off with the script, don’t read it like a book, read your lines and say it.” She explained. Charlie nodded. “Also to add, highlight your parts, so you're Jack and you outline Jack’s lines to read.”

Charlie nodded. “Thanks mom.” Susie smiled as she reviewed the script with her child giving them advice and how they should make their character sound. Charlie enjoyed hearing the tips on how to act from their mother. It gave Charlie the confidence they needed for the show in a few months.

During these few months Susie helped Charlie with more acting tips as well as make the costumes for them and the rest of the cast of the play. The hardest part of this practice was doing the lines without the script as Charlie stuttered their parts.

“I need my script again.” They sighed. Susie smiled and handed Charlie their script. Charlie skimmed through it before handing the script back to their mom and tried again.

Few months had passed and the play was about to start. Susie and Sammy got some seats alongside Wally, Jack, Buddy, Dot and Allison along with them. Sammy turned to his wife and said, “Susie, did you have to invite most of the studio?” He asked.

Susie chuckled. “I didn’t invite everyone just those closest to Charlie.” She replied. Sammy rolled his eyes and waited for the play to start. 

Charlie was reviewing all their lines before the show started, and was nervous. Patty came out dressed in her harp costume and saw her friend looking nervous. “Charlie are you alright?” Patty asked.

Charlie turned to their friend. “I am, just a little stage fright.” They whimpered. Patty gave a sympathetic smile and put her hand on Charlie’s shoulder. 

“You're going to do great. Your mom did so much for us these past few months and you did so well in rehearsals.” Patty explained. “You’ll be fine.”

Charlie smiled and hugged her friend. Patty was suprised with the hug and returned the hug. “Thanks Patty.” 

The two let go of the hug and smiled at one another. Patty gave Charlie a gentle punch in the arm. “Now go out there and be the star!” She beamed. Charlie smiled and took their place ready to start the play.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So usually, short stories like these usually take me a few days to work on, but this story was not one of those short stories. I had a bad weak last week, which prevented me from writing. 
> 
> For starters, my great-aunt passed away at 99 years old and my aunt and uncle who took such good care of her came by the house twice in a row for dinner and planing how the funeral will be held due to Covid-19.
> 
> 2nd, originally I planned on writing a story where Charlie celebrated his father’s birthday, but it left me with writers block as I did write a Sammy birthday story (I think) in the past and I just didn’t like the outcome. When that happens I have to erase the story and move on to something else.  
> And finally, which is something positive I’ve been focusing on a lot of ACNH and got into Nookazon, a Animal Crossing Amazon site that I’ve been using. 
> 
> So yeah busy week. Hopefully things calm down this week and next week. I hope you like the story.

Today was supposed to be a good day, but the radio brought up a major emergency. A major storm was coming that was cause flooding and some damage. To make sure his workers were safe, and alive Joey didn’t allow no one to go home till the storm lights up. No one didn’t like it, but once they heard the last clap of thunder and the power went out it was best if everyone stayed at the studio for the night.

Joey and Henry grabbed sleeping bags, as some of the workers called their families of what’s going on and they’ll be home in the morning. While, everyone was comfortable the only one who looked nervous was Charlie.

Dot turned to Charlie and walked over to the child. “Hey Charlie, what’s wrong?” She asked.

“I’m scared.” Charlie whispered.

“Don’t worry Charlie. Its just a storm it will pass.” Dot reassured.

“That’s not it.” Charlie said a bit louder. Dot almost took a step back. “Its my cat, Shadow and her kittens. Their all alone at the house without me!” They cried. “I-I’m scared something will happen to them. I need them here so their safe!”

Dot shushed the child and hugged Charlie tight. “Its alright. Charlie. I’ll help you get home and bring your cats here.” She reassured. Charlie smiled and hugged Dot tight back. Charlie quickly went to grab their frog rain coat as Dot went over to Wally and Buddy. “I need your guy’s help.” Wally and Buddy looked at each other and back at Dot. She went close to them and whispered about Charlie’s problem. 

Once she told the boys about the plan they quickly got their coats ready to help their little friend. Dot smiled and went to get her coat as well. Once the four were ready they sneaked out of the studio and ran out the door. 

Outside the sky was dark with clouds and thunder and lightning were lighting up the sky. They didn’t have much time the four had to hurry to the Lawrence’s find Shadow and her kittens before it started raining.

It was already 5 minutes and Susie and Sammy realized Charlie was missing. They looked around the studio for their child, but saw no signs of them anywhere. Susie was ready to cry wondering where Charlie had gone.

“Relax Susie. They’ll be fine. Charlie should be around here somewhere.” Sammy reassured. Susie sniffled and hugged Sammy tight hoping he was right. “Come on let’s keep looking.” Susie nodded and looked around the studio once more.

As they searched two of the band members walked on over to Sammy. “Did you two find Charlie yet?” Sammy asked. 

“Well yes, but no.” One band member revealed. 

Sammy raised an eyebrow wondering what they mean. “What do you mean, yes but no?” He asked. 

The other band member chuckled nervously knowing Sammy wasn’t going to like what he was going to hear about Charlie. “Well they were here, but they left the studio with Wally, Buddy and Dot.” He revealed. 

Sammy’s eyes widen as he felt his blood boil. His child was out there in the storm with the three workers he despised, not in a fiery passion, but despised. “They what!” Sammy yelled. Sammy’s yell was heard far away Susie ran by to ask why Sammy was yelling.

Sammy told Susie everything, and while she was concerned about Charlie being out there in the storm, she was glad they were not alone. “At least their okay.” Susie sighed.

“What?” Sammy asked surprised over Susie’s answer. Susie turned to face her husband. “Its better their with a group then alone out there in the storm. I know they’ll be fine.” Sammy sighed seeing there was no reason to argue with his wife. Susie was right Charlie was safe being in a group rather going out in the rain by themselves, it was just the people they were with concerned him.

Though if Sammy was here, he would be glad to see Charlie made it home safely as they grabbed the cats and scooped them into their arms. “Okay let’s go!” Charlie shouted. The group left the house and locked the door back up again and were dashing back to the studio. It just started to rain buckets and the wind blew the hoods off making them wet from the rain.

Shadow and her kittens cried, but Charlie held them closer to make sure they didn’t get wet. The four stopped when they saw the road they just took turned into one giant puddle. “Don’t worry I know a shortcut from here. It will take longer, but we’ll make it back.” Buddy revealed. Buddy took the lead and the group followed him to get back to the studio.

Just as they made it halfway, Charlie stopped and held on to the wall to catch their breath. Their legs were shaking and was ready to pass out. Dot forgot that Charlie’s legs weren’t the best and all this running made Charlie reach their limit. The three knew they couldn’t just stop here they needed to hurry, but thankfully Wally had an idea.

“Dot, Buddy you hold Shadow and her kits. I’ll give Charlie a piggyback ride back.” Wally announced. 

“What! Wally you know I’m allergic to cats!” Buddy yelled.

“Buddy listen Charlie and their cats are at stake, including us we need all the strength and help we could get.” Wally said putting his hands on Buddy’s shoulders. Dot looked at Buddy and nodded, they had no other options. 

Dot and Buddy took hold of the cats, even though the later started to sniffle. Wally let Charlie grab hold of his back and gave him a piggy back ride back to the studio. As they ran Buddy started sneezing due to him holding Shadow, but kept his focus on bringing Charlie back to the studio.

The shortcut brought them back and they quickly dashed inside. The workers turned to see Dot, Buddy, Wally and Charlie wet, tired, and for Buddy sick. Sammy and Susie ran up in front and Wally handed the tired child back to Susie.

“Are they alright?” Susie asked as she carried her child in her arms. 

Wally sighed. “Their legs started to go out, so I had to carry them the rest of the way here.” He explained.

Charlie looked up at their parents. “Please don’t be mad, I was trying to rescue Shadow and her babies.” They explained. “I didn’t want to leave them behind until morning. I had to rescue them.” They explained.

Sammy and Susie’s eyes widen as they looked at each other. During all this preparation to settle down at the studio they forgot about Charlie’s cats. “Oh sweetie. Were so sorry we forgot.” Susie apologized. 

Charlie gave a small smile. “Its alright mom. I should be sorry that I left in such a hurry.”

Sammy gave a smile and ruffled Charlie’s hair. “Its alright at least you were safe and didn’t go alone.” He mentioned. Charlie smiled and rested in their mother’s arms. Sammy walked over to the three workers who kept Charlie safe and gave them a smile. “Thank you for keeping Charlie safe.”

Wally smiled. “Anytime Sammy!” He beamed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening everyone. I got another new chapter out! Though I seemed to release it at a bad time today. Some personal stuff happened and I'm (At the time writing this) alone at home, but its fine. I'll be okay. 
> 
> Also, this may also be my last Charlie Lawrence story for a while. I have no new ideas at the moment and starting on May I want to work on my other stories and stuff. That doesn't mean I'm stopping writing Charlie and his family moments, I'll be writing more once I get some new ideas.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy!

It has been one year since Sammy and Susie adopted Charlie and brought them into their loving home. Charlie remembered that day well. How they were alone, cold, feeling like no one would help a person like them. The only place to seek shelter was the studio, even though Charlie came when everyone except for Wally left the loneliness was still there even with Wally’s help. When Susie and Sammy came in and adopted them, they never felt so much love before.

Even when Charlie told them they could shape shift into a cat, or even the times where their legs couldn’t work Susie and Sammy still gave them all the love any kid could ask for. Now that a year has passed the young child wanted to thank their family for taking wonderful care of them.

However, there was one tiny little problem. Charlie didn’t know what to do for their family!

The young child groan as they slammed their head on Buddy’s art desk. “I’m out of ideas and the anniversary is tomorrow!” They whined. Buddy lifted his arm and chuckled at his little buddy.

“Charlie its 10 am in the morning, you have plenty of time tomorrow night to find a gift for your parents.” Buddy explained.

Charlie lifted their head up and faced their friend. “I know that, its just there’s so many ideas that I can’t pick or do since I’m a kid, and what if all things fail!” They yelled. 

Buddy turned to their friend and put his hands on their shoulders. “Charlie, breathe.” Charlie nodded and did what their friend told them to do. They breathed in and out a few times before feeling calm. 

“Okay. I’m calm.” They reassured. 

Buddy smiled and let go of Charlie. “Don’t worry. You don’t have to do anything to big and fancy. It has to come from the heart.” Buddy explained. Charlie looked at his chest where the heart is. Then Charlie looked at the list they made and started to double think of a new idea. 

Charlie decided to move over to the break room as it was the room where many ideas come and go. Henry and Buddy got ideas for cartoons and Sammy had ideas for his songs in this room too. If it worked for them it would work for Charlie. Though no ideas were coming through except for staring at a blank piece of paper. 

Soon someone familiar came in with a flower vase filled with a rainbow assortment of flowers. Charlie looked to see it was another voice actor and good friend of their mother, Allison Pendle. “Hey Charlie, what are you doing here?” She asked sitting down next to the young kid.

“Hi Miss. Allison. I’m just thinking of an idea of what to gift for my parents.” Charlie explained. Then their gaze was towards the colorful flowers Allison brought in. “Wow where did you get those beautiful flowers?” 

Allison chuckled. “Oh before I worked at the studio, I used to work at this flower shop not too far from town.” She explained. “Since I left I visit the shop every often to pick up flowers to bring to the studio. It brings some life to the studio.” 

Seeing the flowers, Charlie had an idea. “The break room is a room full of ideas.” They whispered.

Allison was confused over what Charlie just said. “What?”

Charlie chuckled. “Sorry, but you just gave me an idea on what I should gift to my parents! Thanks Miss. Allison!” The kid left the break room and left the studio heading towards the flower shop to get flowers for their parents.

“No problem.” Allison questioned. Still, she gave a smile to the young child.

Later, lunch time rolled around and Susie and Sammy were sitting down, but were concerned to see Charlie wasn’t around. “Sammy do you know where Charlie is?” Susie asked. Sammy shrugged not knowing himself.

The two didn’t have to worry much longer, as Charlie came in with a bouquet of blue, white and yellow flowers in a vase tied with a pink ribbon and a card. Charlie put the flowers in front of their parents and smiled at them.

Susie was at awe with the flowers. “Charlie what’s the occasion?” She asked.

“Read the card.” Susie and Sammy took out the card, opened it and read it. There eyes widen as they read what Charlie wrote on the card.

Mom and Dad,

I know your busy with work, which I understand but I still hope you remember what today is. Today is the day you two took me in as your child and raised me with lots and lots of love. During this entire year with you I made many friends at the studio and my school, went on many adventures and just had so much kindness, love and friendship. 

Even though there were ups and downs, you still showed you cared and loved me. I was scared at first living with you guys. I thought I’d be with you guys for short time and you’d give me up for being a burden. I couldn’t walk, I shaped shift into a cat, and while you guys still loved and cared for me I still had the fear you would leave me one day.

Now that a year has passed, and none of that happened I felt so relieved and happy you never gave up on me. For the past week I’ve been trying to find the best gift to give you, and after a while and a bit of inspiration this bouquet of flowers is to show our family together. 

I Love You!

-Charlie Lawrence 

Susie and Sammy were ready to cry as they read the letter. Their child put all their heart into making this gift for them as an anniversary present. Susie couldn’t hold back as she lifted up her child into her arms and hugged them tight and giving them kisses everywhere. Charlie laughed seeing how much affection their mother was giving them. Even the rest of the studio thought it was cute and sweet.

Sammy joined in one the love for their child and ruffled Charlie’s hair. “Thank you Charlie. I’m glad to have a sweet young kid like you.” He said. Charlie smiled and hugged their father tight. “You know for this special day how about we go out for dinner and get some ice cream.” Sammy suggested.

Charlie smiled and nodded. “That sounds like an amazing idea!” They shouted. Susie and Sammy smiled as the family sat at the table and had lunch together.


End file.
